


Let me love you.

by MerlinsBetrayal



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First chapter is clean but will get dirty within the second ;), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinsBetrayal/pseuds/MerlinsBetrayal
Summary: Prompto is living within a dream, or so he believes. Noctis' strange behavior and actions has him believing nothing is real, anymore, until he confesses. It's a dream Prompto wishes to never awaken from.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter. It's a semi-one shot, quick run type of thing. Just want to do a sweet story. I'll update my other work, sometime.  
> (' ' are thoughts, " " are spoken, and slanted words are memories/flashbacks)

Galdin Quay resort was known for its beauty in the daylight but was ever-so breathtaking, at night. The sea flowed slowly and the powdered blue color popped with the lights of the restaurant and oil lamps that nestled along the beach; allowing night fishing and safety for swimmers from Deamons. The full moon reflected off the surface of the, now, stilled water and illuminated his features. He could hardly recognize the face staring back at him. With a scoff, he turned from the view and nearly slammed into the person standing behind him.

  
"Woah, didn't know you were there" Prompto chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing to the side.

  
"Sorry" Noctis shrugged slightly, looking at his features.

  
"What are you doing out here?" The Prince questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

  
"Just... couldn't sleep" Prompto deeply inhaled, turning to his right and walking along the waters edge. Noctis followed a few paces behind him.

  
"Same" Noctis shoved his hands in his pockets, allowing silence to fall over the pair.

  
"I-" Prompto tried to speak but he couldn't get his thoughts into words, he felt silly over the nightmares he had earlier that night as they replayed in his mind.

  
"Mm?" Noctis made a noise low in his throat, raising his 'brows ever so slightly and turning his head towards his best friend; letting him know he had his attention if he wished to speak.

  
Prompto rolled his shoulders. Damn him. Those Cerulean eyes forced him to stare back.

  
"It's just a recurring nightmare" Prompto simply shrugged, making it seem as if it were nothing.

  
"What's it about?"

  
They had stopped at a bench that was positioned parallel to the shores edge, built for public use.

"Uh... well..." Prompto finally broke the hypnotic gaze Noctis had captured him in, staring down at the water as a fish jumped for a bug; trying to gain the courage to spill what was bothering him. He knew it was just a dream, nothing more, and that at least deep down Noctis did care about him. He wouldn't have him be by his side if he didn't, right?

  
"You don't have to talk about it, if it hurts too much" Noctis spoke up when he noticed the struggle his friend was going through. He understood how nightmares could haunt a person.  
Prompto rubbed the back of his neck again, sighing sharply. He closed his eyes before finally letting whatever come out, that would.

  
"Everything is dark. I can't move, see, hear, nor smell anything. It's like a deprivation tank and I desperately try to grasp for something... anything. I try to call out for help, but I can't speak. It goes for a little while before I finally see a light. I focus and it's..." Prompto paused for a moment, his cheeks slowly taking on a red tint.

  
"You - I try to reach to you but I still can't move. You laugh at me, getting as close as you possibly can and tell me I'm pathetic. That if I can't even control myself, then how can I be worthy enough to walk beside you, to protect you. You look at me with such disgust, that I finally can move and I try to tell you I can; That I promise I'm good to be with you... but you shake your head. Your eyes suddenly take on such a hateful expression, they turn purple, and you shove me... I wake up every time I hit the ground. I know, It's stupid." Prompto opened his eyes after recapping the dream, nervous and feeling even weirder for having given into Noctis about the nightmare. His face was now a deep shade of crimson.  
Noctis chuckled softly, shifting on the bench; Prompto's heart dropped at the sound of his laughter.

"Remember when we sat up on that rusted, old roof of the motel, five years ago? When you confessed on how you felt?" Noctis turned his head towards Prompto, capturing his gaze once again.

"Yes" He whispered, fearing Noctis would tell him he whined too much or tell him he was weak; that he needed to man up if he would continue to journey with him.

"Prom-" Noctis slid closer, placing his hand on the others thigh. Prompto's breath caught in surprise, staring down at the hand, his eyes brimming with tears.  
Noctis hesitantly moved his hand up, cupping the ivory skinned chin. His thumb slowly caressed as he thought about how soft the skin was beneath his calloused fingers, before he turned the scarred face and forced the stone blues to look at his own.

"It's not stupid. Nothing you've ever said comes close to being stupid. You're suffering, and that's not stupid! You're more than worthy to travel beside me, all of us. You're my best friend and I've never had an ill thought of you, I promise I won't ever think bad of you. You've protected me, made me laugh, and done everything you could for me; even when it meant putting yourself in harms way or worse. I've known you my entire life and you've always been this way. I want you to be happy. What can I do?" Noctis' eyes took on a tone of sadness, his words piercing Prompto's heart and overwhelming him in that moment. The Prince was not one to be tender, sweet, nor sappy in the least bit. Having been raised to be the future King, he had to be toughened, fierce, and taught to rarely show his emotions; but in this moment, he let all that fade away.

For Prompto's sake, he let his true emotional side show. He wanted him to know he was cherished, cared for, and that everyone in that group loved him; he felt it was about time to show him if he couldn't see it on his own.

Prompto closed his eyes, pushing his cheek into the warm palm and letting his tears fall. Noctis smiled softly, lightly trailing a path with his thumb to the small nose and back before gently wiping the tears away.

"Thank you, Noctis. That's all I needed." Prompto laughed softly, opening his eyes again to look up at his friend. He couldn't figure out the new emotion that now took over the to-be-King's eyes. He didn't have time to put his finger on it.

"I'm glad I could help" He dropped his hand and stared straight, swallowing hard.

"Lets try and go get sleep, shall we?" Noctis shifted back to his usual demeaner. Prompto glanced at him from the corner of his eye, mentally missing the warm hand. He bit his lip before nodding.

"Sure"

  
The walk back to the campsite was in silence. Prompto's mind raced at what had happened between the two, wondering how and why Noctis had been so sweet with him. He knew he was his best friend but he had never gone to such an emotional level for him in his previous moments of weakness.

  
Shaking himself from his thoughts, Prompto entered the tent the two shared and flopped harshly down onto the sleeping bag.

"Mmph" He groaned, realizing he would have to remove his boots before he could ever go to sleep comfortably. There was too much of a breeze for him to sleep without some form of covering.

"What?" Noctis questioned as he finally entered the tent himself, zipping it closed behind him.

"Laziness" Prompto mumbled from his face within the puffed material. Noctis glanced down at the boots and chuckled softly as he untied his own before crawling to Prompto's own.  
Prompto turned his head, looking down at his feet that were being undressed.

"What are you doing?"

"Riding a Chocobo, what does it look like? Stay still!" Noctis grunted, shifting the leg back to how it had been. Prompto was once again thrown for a loop as both boots were taken off and placed by the entrance of the tent.

"Now get some sleep." Noctis crawled back to his sleeping bag, sliding between the layers with his back to the blonde. Prompto stared at him, 'brows furrowing deeply as he wondered what was going on with him.

' _He's so strange tonight. Is that really him!?_ ' Prompto questioned silently, wondering what on earth was going through the Prince's mind. A million and one questions suddenly flooded his thoughts. He sighed inwardly before moving into his own sleeping back and shaking his mind clear; if he wanted to get any sleep at all, he would have to stop thinking so much.  After a few minutes of thinking of the black haired boy, he managed to slip into a deep slumber. For the first night in several months he finally gained a restful nights sleep that wasn't riddled with nightmares.

' _Wake up, sexy' A warm breath purred into his ear, nipping softly just before a rough tongue traced the shape of the 'lobe. Prompto groaned, turning his head to stare, half-lidded, into those familiar Cerulean orbs; his chest tightening when he felt a stiff member pressing into his thigh. Noctis' grin was beautiful and made his own groin twitch beneath the blankets. The back of Noctis' hand softly and slowly caressed his cheek, his index finger trailed his jaw-line and ended its journey with the pads of his fingers tracing the parted and plumped lips that begged to be kissed._

_'God, Prompto, I fucking love you'_

Prompto jumped in surprise, gasping for air as he looked around. It was a dream.

 _'Holy shit_ ' Prompto groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes after dropping his head back onto his pillow. Darkness still surrounded him, so he could safely assume morning had yet to arrive.  
A rustling noise from the sleeping bag beside him indicated Noctis was having troubles sleeping, himself. Prompto stretched out on the ground, stopping mid-role to lay on his side as an arm slithered its way around him and yanked him to the other side of the tent. He held his breath, pretending to still be asleep, when he felt a warm puff of breath against the back of his neck.

 _'I'm still dreaming... I must be... of course I am!_ ' Prompto reassured himself, relaxing within the embrace. The others face nuzzled into his shoulder, squeezing him against his chest tightly.

 _'If I am just dreaming..._ ' Prompto's thoughts trailed off, his face taking on a tint of red within the darkness, as he hesitantly pushed his hips back to close the gap between his and the Prince's. A sharp inhale turned his shoulder cold, as Noctis' fingers gripped Prompto's skin.

"Prompto" Noctis whispered against his skin, grazing his lips across the exposed area before turning his face into his back. Prompto's stomach dropped. He wasn't sleeping at all and the realization hit him hard as he swallowed hard. The way his best friend spoke his name in his moment of pleasure sent a shiver down his spine and he was afraid of why this was happening, what would happened.

"You're not sleeping, are you?" Noctis moved his head to rest his face to the back of Prompto's neck. He didn't respond to the question, hoping to fool the Prince into believing it was just a shift in his sleeping state.  
Noctis grinned in the darkness, biting his lip. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, calming his ever so growing member.  
Within a few moments, the breathing against the blonde's neck became rhythmic and indicated that Noctis had fallen back to sleep.

 _'What did I almost do!?_ ' Prompto's mind raced once again, he couldn't believe he would have done sexual things to his best friend, if he hadn't said his name. He tried to calm himself to go back to sleep; being a lot easier than he had thought, considering the male pressed against his back.

Prompto awoke in the morning with the arm still wrapped around him, something pressed hard into his rump. When his mind cleared up and he remembered the moments from the previous night, his face redened once again and he wriggled free from the grasp; staring down at the face that remained asleep behind him.

 _'I need air_ ' Prompto quietly tip-toed towards the entrance, grabbing his boots and exiting the tent as silently as he possibly could.  
The smell of food wafted over to him as soon as he entered the mountain air.

"Mmm, smells good. What is it?" Prompto asked groggily, walking barefoot over to the portable grill.

"Reptilian egg, bacon, with potatoes" Ignis had his left arm across his chest, resting his right elbow on top and a spatula in hand. He glanced over at the ruffled up hair of his companion.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I actually did" Prompto rubbed his arms, to rid himself of the goosebumps as he glanced down at the food. It all looked good and he didn't realize how hungry he was until his stomach violently growled.

"It'll be done soon" Ignis chuckled, addressing him without turning from the food. He flipped a few eggs before shifting the bacon.

"Take a seat and grab a blanket, it's a chilly morning"

"Don't have to tell me twice" Prompto shuffled over to the seats that had been left out over night, twitching at the initial cold that felt like needles against his skin. He dragged the orange one close to the fire and pulled his knees up onto the seat, covering with a blanket.

"Where's Gladdy?" Prompto leaned his head back against the chair, knowing the giant bear was awake if the fire was blazing.

"Went down to the river a little while ago" Ignis turned to face him, deciding the food was going well enough to be dropped from constant supervision.

"Mornin' Prompt, your Highness still sleeping?" Gladiolus walked up, running his hand over his damp hair.

"You bathed? You better not catch your death, with it being cold" Ignis gave him a stern look.

"I'm fine. I'm a big boy, now, mommy. I promise." Gladiolus acted like a child as he baby-stepped towards the fire, Ignis glared at him in response.

"Don't make me take you over my knee" Ignis grumbled, sliding his glasses up his nose before turning back towards the food. Gladiolus grinned at him, biting his lip.

"Yeah, he's still sleeping" Prompto yawned out his words.

"No, he's not" Noctis piped up as he cracked his back, standing just outside the tent.

Prompto felt his skin suddenly catch on fire as he lowered in the chair, avoiding eye contact, and trying not to seem obvious about it. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed Ignis' back was still to him and Gladdy was leaning towards the fire in the seat beside him; dazed with his elbows on his knees.

"Alright, time to eat" Ignis turned the grill off as he prepared plates and handed them out. Noctis took his and Prompto's as he walked past, taking the seat on the other side of the blonde before handing him his plate; avoiding eye contact himself. Silence filling the air around the small group as they enjoyed their breakfast.

"We have to take a stop at Lestallum, if that is okay with you Noctis" Ignis broke the silence when his plate was cleaned; gathering everyones and taking them over to the wash basin.

"Seems fine, what for?" Noctis leaned back in his seat, crossing his feet over the ankle and sliding his arm over the back.

"Gladiolus must visit Iris but he wishes not to impose. I told him you would be perfectly fine with him seeing his sister, and that you would possibly even enjoy seeing her but he would have none of it from me" Ignis explained, scrubbing the dishes before placing them out to dry and emptying the dirty water.

"Seeing Iris would be great, its been a while"

"Can we see Chocobos?" Prompto suddenly piped up, when it fell silent again. Noctis grinned momentarily before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess so, if there's any there" Noctis glanced over at the boy, noting how he played shy.

 _**\-------------** _  
_**At Lestallum:** _  
_**\--------------------** _

The Regalia came to a stop in the parking spot reserved for the Prince, everyone climbing out to stretch their stiffened muscles from the long trip.  
Birds chirped in the distance as the morning sun shone brightly in the sky. It was a perfect day for a trip around town and some time off from killing things, and Prompto felt that was exactly what he needed. He couldn't help but smile as he took a deep breath of fresh air in; the sun heated his skin, the soft breeze tickled his skin, and the smell of the water cleared his senses. Lestallum had a magestic feel to it.

"We're going to go find Iris, if you need us" Ignis motioned at himself and Gladiolus.

"We'll join you guys later" Noctis nodded at him, watching as the two walked across the street and disappeared into the crowd.

"So... wanna go see a Chocobo?" Noctis asked without turning around.

"Oh, sure"

"How are we going to see any Chocobos?" Prompto questioned as they started on their way towards the outskirts of town.

"With our eyes" Noctis grinned, Prompto grumbled in response before falling silent. Prompto was about to question him again but Noctis suddenly held his finger to his lips, indicating to remain silent. They had come to a stop in a bush, a few feet from a nest. The perfect view that took his breath away.

"Is that a-" Prompto stared at it in awe, covering his mouth with his hands. In the nest, a baby Chocobo squawed and squeaked, crying out for its momma. A few moments of it crying, a beautiful yellow Chocobo came walking through the brush behind the nest, and curled up on top of the baby. It continued crying up at her, before she leaned down and fed it.

Noctis took in the sight of Prompto watching the baby, smiling softly at how passionate he was about the creature.

"Its so beautiful" Prompto whispered, ensuring he was quiet enough to not spook the mother.

"Yes" Noctis smiled.

' _You are'_ Noctis thought.

"Lets give them their privacy" Prompto whispered after they watched long enough for them both to fall asleep.  
The two walked in silence along the busied streets of Lestallum, Prompto balancing along the curb with one foot in front of the other, arms stretched out at his sides, while Noctis watched in happiness.

"GLADIO!" Prompto suddenly shouted, running off towards him.

"IGNIS" He shouted shortly after when the dirty blonde came into his sights. Ignis turned towards him and chuckled.

"Hello, Prompto" They said in unison.

"How was Iris, is she still around?" Noctis asked as he finally came up to his group.

"She's good but she already left, she just wanted to tell me she's betrothed" Gladiolus' face was still paled from having heard the information in the first place; saying it out loud made it become real.

"Ooo" Noctis flinched, unsure of what to say, knowing how protective Gladio was made it that much worse.

"She's my baby sister! How am I to think anyone is good enough to wed her? She said he wont be around for a little while because he's in the army and has gone off to Nifflheim. I won't get to meet him, yet" Gladiolus explained, crossing his arms.

"Probably a good thing, lets you calm down over the idea of someone taking her hand" Prompto suggested

"Probably" Gladiolus grumbled as he took off towards the car.

"Teddy bear, I'm sure whoever Iris has chosen to spend the rest of her life with will live up to your standards. She has a way of choosing good people." Noctis patted his back before sliding into the backseat of his car; the others taking their usual spots.


End file.
